


It's Fire and It's Magic

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing. A subtle old lie about hiding feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fire and It's Magic

Bozo. 

The word was still spinning around Hank's head. He shouldn't be letting it affect him, but he couldn't help thinking that Alex was right. If he was smart, he would have figured out how to fix his... Abnormality by now. He wouldn't look like a freak. It didn't matter what Raven said... How could he be proud of being a mutant? His feet; hands; weren't a special talent. He couldn't fly, he couldn't move metal with his mind, he couldn't read minds. He was just a freak. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just a freaky bozo. He didn't deserve a place on his team. He was just science support. 

"Hey Bozo."

Arms slid around his waist and Hank froze. His eyes widened as the stared unseeing down the microscope. 

"You listening? I said hey."

"What do you want Alex?"

The blond's arms tightened around the brunet's waist. 

"I think you're pulling some kind of practical joke and I want you to let go of me and leave my lab."

"Why is this a joke? Because I normally pick on you?"

"You know why it is and yes. That would be the answer."

Hank suddenly got twisted, spun around so he was facing Alex. The next thing he registered was Alex'a lips against his own. 

~~~

Hank gasped awake and shot upright, eyes darting around the dark room, hands darting over his body; his skin. He had been suffering from a nightmare the past few weeks. He injected himself with something in the lab and he changed. He became a blue... Monster. Thick fur covered his body, his muscles grew; it ached and he could feel the pain in his sleep. Hank groaned, wiping the sweat off of his face. An arm slid around his waist and he looked down at it before turning to watch Alex in the dim light. 

"Hank, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare. Again."

Hank moved, laying against Alex with his eyes tightly closed, still shaking softly. Alex gently rubbed his hand up and down Hank's back, humming softly. 

"It's scaring me, Alex. What if it happens?"

"Don't inject yourself with stuff in the lab and it won't, bozo."

Hank chuckled softly and moved to kiss Alex gently. 

"Let's try and go back to sleep, babe."

Hank nodded and curled up tightly against his lover's chest. It wasn't long before black took over his vision. 

~~~

"I can't believe it..."

"I thought that Alex hated him. I thought they hated each other."

Hank's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, looking blankly at Erik and Charles. Erik looked away from him. Charles cleared his throat.

"Can you wake Alex up? Training has already started."

Hank nodded and Charles left. Erik watched them both before leaving. Hank swallowed before shaking Alex. 

"Alex, Alex hunny... Wake up. We're late for training..."


End file.
